


Art for Puissance

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two digital art pieces. Paper Legends 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Puissance

**Author's Note:**

> Puissance's [Master Post.](http://arthurmerlin.livejournal.com/13431.html)
> 
> Arthurmerlin was delightful to work with, a helpful author who really worked on detail with his work. Thank you so much, you've been awesome! I hope these pieces echo the story you wanted to tell.

  
_Casually bantering in the car, as they are wont to do._

  


  
_In which Arthur takes Merlin's breath away._

**Complete with bonus icons:**  
   


End file.
